Izaya's Definition of Fun
by Miyuki Wynter
Summary: "Shizu-chan, I want to try something with you…"  Little did Shizuo know that those words would later lead to him being handcuffed to his own bed with Izaya digging through a black bag he had brought with him to Shizuo's apartment. Izuo and Shizaya twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year! Here's some porn! XD**

…~-~…

"_Shizu-chan, I want to try something with you…"_

Little did Shizuo know that those words would later lead to him being handcuffed to his own bed with Izaya digging through a black bag he had brought with him to Shizuo's apartment.

"Flea, would you just tell me what the hell you're doing?" Shizuo said, pulling lightly at the chains. The handcuffs were long, and Izaya had attached them to the frame of the bed, leaving Shizuo lying on his back with his hands over his head. His shirt had been discarded already seeing as with the position he was in, the only ways to get his shirt off were to either remove it before, or cut it off after he was bound. Shizuo had enough of his clothes from Kasuka being ruined, so he opted for the former.

Izaya looked up from his bag when he heard the chains clinking. "Now, now, Shizu-chan… You don't want to break the chains before we even start! Please do your best to hold back, ne?"

"I'll 'hold back' once you tell me what you're up to, Flea!"

"Okay, okay. Fair enough." Izaya stood from his bag and sat down next to Shizuo on the bed. "Remember when you said you were ready to switch it up a little bit? Well we're going to do that now."

Yes, Shizuo had agreed to let Izaya 'switch it up', but being handcuffed to a bed wasn't what he had in mind. After countless times of fucking the Flea senseless, Shizuo had begun to wonder if there really was something to the whole 'bottoming' thing. He had mentioned to Izaya that he was curious about it, and they both agreed that at some point soon they would try switching positions.

And now here they were. Shizuo would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous in his current position. Izaya liked some kinky shit, and Shizuo couldn't help but wonder what he was in for. Izaya's 'answer' didn't tell him much.

"Care to explain a little more than that, Flea?"

Izaya's only response was to lean forward and lightly touch his lips to Shizuo's. When he pulled away, Shizuo tried to follow only to be stopped by the handcuffs holding him down.

A small laugh left his lips before Izaya went back to looking through his bag. He never pulled anything out though… It was almost as if he was simply organizing it…

Suddenly, Izaya stood from his bag with a small nod before turning his attention back to Shizuo.

"Don't worry Shizu-chan, I'll make you feel good." He said as he removed his own jacket and shirt.

Shizuo felt the bed sink as Izaya crawled on the mattress, slowly working his way up until his knees were on either side of Shizuo's waist, and his face hovered just above Shizuo's. Slowly, Izaya closed the gap between their lips, gently nipping at Shizuo's lower lip. Shizuo responded to the silent question by parting his lips slightly, allowing Izaya access. Instantly, Izaya deepened the kiss, threading his fingers through Shizuo's hair to hold him in place.

It wasn't long before Izaya removed his lips from Shizuo's, and began trailing small kisses and nips along Shizuo's jaw, all the way up to his left ear. Just that feeling alone was enough to send a tingling sensation up Shizuo's spine, making him instinctively try to wrap his arms around Izaya, only to be stopped by the handcuffs once again.

"Nnngh. Izaya…" Shizuo did his best to sound like Izaya's actions weren't affecting him as much as they really were.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?" Izaya whispered into Shizuo's ear between small bites on the blonde's earlobe, which he did his best to ignore.

"…wanna touch you…"

Izaya's mouth traveled lower to lightly suck on Shizuo's neck, just under his jaw. "I know you do, but you're going to have to resist. If you break the chains this early then we won't have as much fun!"

"What part of _this_ is fun?" Shizuo lightly pulled on the chains again to emphasize his point. "And what the hell is in that bag anyway?"

"Aww… Are you nervous, Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred, trailing small kisses and bites down Shizuo's chest and abdomen.

Shizuo barely managed to suppress the small moan in the back of his throat. "Nngh… Give me one reason why I shouldn't be nervous right now, Flea."

"Mmm… Because I told you I'm gonna make you feel good. So just relax, okay?" Izaya whispered, running his hands over Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo did his best to relax, but he was still a little nervous. It wasn't that he didn't trust Izaya… Well… Okay, maybe he didn't trust him in _this_ situation. If things got too bad he could just break the chains and be done with it.

All coherent thought in Shizuo's head was brought to a standstill when Izaya bit down on a hard nipple, while gently rubbing the other with his thumb. Shizuo practically melted into a tingling hot mess as Izaya alternated between hard bites and soft licks on the small nub.

After switching to do the same to the other sensitive nub, Izaya moved lower, trailing open-mouthed kisses and licks down Shizuo's abdomen, applying a little more pressure than he had with the first kisses. Izaya's hands lightly ran down Shizuo's ribs, rubbing small circles with his fingernails. At this point, no matter how hard he tried, Shizuo was unable to stay quiet, and Izaya's touches were each emphasized by soft moans.

And the damn Flea hadn't even gotten below the belt yet! As if Shizuo cared anymore… He was simply too far gone to even think about anything other than the sensations Izaya was sending up and down his spine. Finally, Izaya began fumbling with Shizuo's belt and pants, slowly taking them off, but leaving the boxers on.

Once Shizuo's pants were off and banished to a random corner of the room, Izaya slowly ran his hands up along Shizuo's legs until he reached the junction between his thighs and groin. Izaya lightly massaged the area while mouthing Shizuo's erection through the fabric.

"Ah! Iz-Izaya!" Shizuo's hips bucked forward the instant his cock was given the first touch. It didn't take long before he was completely hard underneath his boxers.

Slowly, Izaya slid Shizuo's boxers down over his erection, making Shizuo moan loudly once his erection was free. Izaya soon turned his full attention to Shizuo's cock. Just the first small lick along the underside made Shizuo feel like he could cum right then and there. He held back as best he could when Izaya took the head into his mouth and lightly sucked while rubbing his tongue along the underside of the head.

"Haa—Izaya…" Shizuo went to run his fingers through Izaya's hair when the clink of metal reminded him that he was supposed to remain immobile.

Suddenly, the wet heat was removed, making Shizuo's hips push forward, seeking more stimulation.

Izaya quickly stood from the bed, and hopped to the floor to rummage through his bag, pulling out a small leather strap.

"Iza… Izaya? Is that what I think it is…?" Shizuo breathed.

Izaya grinned at the tied up blonde. "If you're thinking 'cock ring', then yes." Jumping back on the bed, Izaya crawled towards Shizuo in a way that reminded Shizuo of a cat ready to pounce on its prey.

"W-wait… I don't think—Ahh!" Before Shizuo could finish his sentence, Izaya had already snapped the ring over the base of Shizuo's penis, giving it a few strokes for good measure.

"Sh-shit, Flea… Wait, now what're you doin'…?"

Izaya had once again went back to his bag on the floor, pulling out two long straps. Returning to the bed, Izaya wrapped one strap around Shizuo's ankle, then tied it to the frame of the bed, doing the same to the other ankle. The result left Shizuo with his arms still over his head, and his legs now spread wide open to Izaya.

Quickly returning to the bag, Izaya pulled out a small bottle of lube before climbing back on to the bed again. Shizuo watched as Izaya coated his fingers with the lube, and carefully lowered his hand to Shizuo's entrance.

"Izaya… Just…"

"I know, I know Shizu-chan. It's your first time bottoming. I'll be careful, I promise." Izaya gently ran his forefinger over Shizuo's hole. When Shizuo instinctively pulled away from the cold gel, Izaya placed his other hand on the blonde's hip, lightly rubbing it. "Relax, Shizu-chan."

The next stroke was met with much less resistance. Izaya let his finger circle the ring of muscle slowly, waiting for Shizuo to relax enough. Carefully, Izaya pushed the tip of his forefinger into the hole before pulling it back out and circling the tight ring again. He repeated the action until Shizuo's breathing evened out. Izaya quickly glanced up to check on him, and noticed that his eyes were shut tight, and his brow was furrowed as he concentrated on relaxing his muscles.

Izaya watched Shizuo's face as he let his forefinger slip inside bit by bit. Watching Shizuo's expression told Izaya when Shizuo was ready for Izaya to begin moving his finger. Once the discomfort faded, Izaya gingerly pulled his finger almost all the way out, and then pushed it back inside, twisting it so that it brushed over Shizuo's prostate in the process.

When Izaya's finger moved back inside, Shizuo suddenly felt a spark of pleasure shoot up his spine. "Ah! Sh-Shit!"

"Did you like that, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, pressing his finger against Shizuo's prostate again.

"F-fuck! Y-yeah…"

Once Shizuo's muscles loosened up enough, Izaya gently pressed a second finger into that tight hole, feeling Shizuo shudder around them as he fought to keep lax. Carefully, Izaya continued to move his two fingers in and out, watching Shizuo's reaction the entire time. The blonde's grip on the handcuffs was tight as if he were trying to channel all of his tension into them. The grip was enough to leave Izaya wondering if he would break them just from squeezing the chains… It was definitely possible given Shizuo's strength.

As the muscles around Izaya's fingers relaxed, so did Shizuo's death grip on the chains above his head. However, they tightened once again as Izaya inserted a third finger, adding more lube as he did so to make it easier on Shizuo.

After much patience on Izaya's part, and focusing on Shizuo's part, Izaya finally deemed Shizuo ready for the next step. Izaya slowly pulled his fingers out, and once again went back to his trusty bag on the floor.

"Fuck… Izaya, now what?" Shizuo shifted slightly on the bed as much as his bindings allowed. His cock was now painfully hard, and since Izaya hadn't touched it very much during the prep, it was now aching for some type of contact.

Shizuo swallowed hard when he saw Izaya stand up holding what could only be a pink vibrator in his left hand, and a small piece of paper in the right.

Izaya practically shoved the piece of paper towards Shizuo's face. It was then that Shizuo realized that there was something written on it…

It said, "Останавливаться."

"This," Izaya shook the piece of paper in front of Shizuo's face, "is the safe word."

Shizuo blinked twice when Izaya pulled the piece of paper away. "The what?"

"Safe word, Shizu-chan. If at any point it gets to be too much, just say that and I'll stop." Izaya said simply, setting the vibrator off to the side of the bed.

"I don't even know what that said! How can I say it if I can't even read—Ahh! FUCK!"

Shizuo wasn't able to finish his sentence before Izaya had thrust all three fingers back into Shizuo's entrance, while simultaneously taking the head of his prick back into his mouth and giving him one hard suck.

"Now then, Shizu-chan. Let's get going, ne?" Izaya sat up and slowly removed the cock ring from Shizuo's prick.

"W-what's that supposed to mean, Flea?" Shizuo panted.

"Oh, look how hard that cock ring made you…" Izaya said more to himself as he traced a finger up Shizuo's prick from the base to tip. "You are not allowed to come until I tell you to. Got that?" He said sternly.

"Wait, but—Nnngghaaah" A half suppressed moan slipped past Shizuo's lips when Izaya resumed moving his fingers in and out, and bringing his mouth back down engulfing Shizuo's length in wet heat. Shizuo tried to thrust upward only to have Izaya's elbow push him back down into the bed. As Izaya continued to work him, Shizuo could feel the need to come building each time Izaya's fingers pressed on that bundle of nerves inside of him, and each time Izaya's tongue swiped along his sensitive head.

"Ahh—! I-Izaya! I'm gonna—"

"Don't you come yet, Shizu-chan. I haven't told you to yet." Izaya scolded as he continued fisting Shizuo's erection. Shizuo attempted to hold back as best as he could, but he couldn't help watching each time the head poked out from Izaya's fist, while Izaya's other hand continued to thrust inside of him.

"Fuck… Izaya… I can't… I—"

Just when Shizuo felt himself go over the edge, Izaya suddenly removed his fingers and let go of Shizuo's cock, leaving him feeling empty and unsatisfied as white hot release shot from his prick.

"Damn it, Flea! Why did you stop?" Shizuo shuddered when he saw how hard he still was even after he came.

"You came without my permission. The punishment is a ruined orgasm. See? You're still so hard because you didn't get the proper stimulation when you came. Next time, wait for me to tell you, okay?"

All Shizuo wanted to do now was rip the chains off and strangle the man in front of him; however, for some reason, he simply couldn't find the strength to break the chains at the moment. He was simply too far gone.

It wasn't until he felt the blunt tip of the lube-covered vibrator that Shizuo registered that he was about to be fully penetrated. Izaya brought the vibrator to Shizuo's entrance, and pushed it inside bit by bit until it was almost all the way in. With every little centimeter, Shizuo felt his muscles stretch around the piece of plastic, gradually filling him up. It didn't really hurt, considering all of the prep Izaya had given him, but there was still that unpleasant stretching feeling. He hoped that once he got used to it, it wouldn't feel so uncomfortable.

Izaya allowed a few moments for Shizuo to adjust to the sensation of being filled before turning the vibrator on the lowest setting. A shudder made its way up Shizuo's spine, originating from where the vibrator had begun its pulsating. After a few seconds, Izaya brought his free hand up to Shizuo's length, and began to pump it lightly. Just enough to help Shizuo get used to the vibrator.

Once Shizuo was a moaning and panting mess, Izaya brought the speed of the vibrator up a notch, moving it in and out slightly, while at the same time squeezing Shizuo's length harder as he pumped it.

"Ohh… AH!"

The change in Shizuo's voice told Izaya that he had just pressed the vibrator to Shizuo's prostate. He held it in that spot for a few moments, listening to Shizuo's moans grow in volume before lightly wiggling the tip of the vibrator over the bundle of nerves.

Izaya quickly noted the signs that Shizuo was very close to release, so he hastily turned the vibrator off, and tightly gripped the base of Shizuo's cock. He waited, ignoring Shizuo's protests about stopping when he was so close. Once Shizuo's breathing evened out a little more, Izaya decided that it was time to give the blonde what he wanted.

Shizuo gave up on yelling at the Flea, since it was clear that he wasn't listening. Once he had calmed down from being on the edge and denied his bliss, Izaya flipped the switch and turned the vibrator back on the highest setting. Shizuo moaned as the vibrations rippled over that spot inside, while at the same time stimulating the sensitive ring of muscle with pleasurable vibrations. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he remembered Izaya's words, and did his best to hold back as Izaya began pumping his cock again.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya whispered as he increased the speed of his pumping, "Are you getting close?"

"Haah… Y-yes…"

In that moment, Izaya pressed the vibrator up hard against Shizuo's prostate, and squeezed the head of his cock harshly. "Come for me, Shizu-chan."

And he did. He wasn't sure if it was because of what Izaya was doing, or if it was because Izaya had told him to do it, but Shizuo came hard the instant Izaya had given him permission.

"Haaah! Fuck!" Shizuo's moans escalated as he rode out the spasms from his orgasm as more come shot from the tip of his cock, landing on his stomach. Izaya held his hand in place as Shizuo thrust his hips into it, finally getting the stimulation he desired.

Shizuo clenched his fists at the feeling of Izaya gently removing the vibrator as he came down, leaving Shizuo with an empty feeling. Taking a deep breath, Shizuo allowed the pleasant feeling of his afterglow relax him. It wasn't until he heard the sound of a belt that he remembered that Izaya still hadn't gotten off.

When Shizuo looked over at Izaya, he had already lost his pants and boxers, and was back digging in his bag.

"More, Flea?" Shizuo asked weakly.

Izaya looked back up with a grin. "We're not done yet, Shizu-chan. I intend to work you dry tonight."

Izaya pulled out the next item from his bag. Shizuo stared at it as Izaya crawled back on to the bed.

"Izaya? What's that?" Shizuo was suddenly nervous again, but before he could try to break the chains Izaya wrapped a hand around Shizuo's softening cock, and stroked the hypersensitive flesh. It was too soon, and the sensation was almost too much. "Nggh… Wait—ah! Izayaaahhh… I'm not ready… Ohh…"

It was then that Shizuo remembered the safe word… Shit! He couldn't even _read_ the damn word! How was he supposed to say it!

"These," Izaya said, reminding Shizuo of his current predicament, "are called 'anal beads', Shizu-chan. Don't tell me you've never heard of them."

"Ngghh… 'Might have…" Shizuo breathed, feeling his prick begin to harden again.

Izaya continued lightly stroking Shizuo in a rhythmic way that had Shizuo thrusting his hips up to meet Izaya's hand.

Damn… When did he get so good at that…? Maybe it was just because he was so sensitive that every one of Izaya's touches felt as if it was melting into his flesh, sending bursts of pleasure over heated skin.

Shizuo let out a small whimper when Izaya abruptly stopped his ministrations in favor of coating the next toy with the lube.

"Now this is going to feel weird, but just trust me, okay?" Izaya cooed.

Releasing a breath that he wasn't even aware he was holding, Shizuo just nodded and did his best to relax. He could already tell that it was going to feel weird just from looking at the damn thing. There were about ten 'beads' on it, each one bigger than the last. How exactly was that supposed to feel good?

When the first and smallest of the beads slid inside, Shizuo had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. He was still so sensitive to every little touch. Gradually, Izaya slid in the second bead, then the third and fourth. Each time a new bead entered, Shizuo could feel his tight ring stretch to encompass the bead, before closing around the toy, locking each new bead into place. As the beads got larger, there was more and more pressure put on his prostate as the beads stretched his insides.

Izaya pushed in the fifth bead, then the sixth…

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

"Ngghaaah—Izaya… I can't… There's too many…" Shizuo could barely breathe as all of his attention was focused on the feeling of the beads going deeper and deeper each time.

"Just one more, Shizu-chan. You can do it." Izaya encouraged him by running his free hand over Shizuo's hard length a few times, coaxing the blonde to relax more. Shizuo could see sweat forming on Izaya's brow as he concentrated on carefully pushing the tenth and final bead into that tight hole.

After giving Shizuo a moment to gather himself, Izaya leaned in and lightly fondled his balls while giving him one long lick up the underside of his cock. Once he got to the head, he took it into his mouth and ran his tongue over the slit making Shizuo cry out above him before relaxing his jaw and taking it all in until the tip reached the back of his throat.

It took all of the focus that Shizuo had left to keep himself from bucking his hips up into Izaya's hot mouth. When Izaya let out a small moan, Shizuo could feel the vibrations carry all the way down his member. After a few short seconds, Izaya came up for air before going back to give Shizuo the best blowjob of his life.

"Ohh… Fuck, Izaya…" Even if he wanted to break the handcuffs and run his fingers through Izaya's dark hair, Shizuo simply couldn't find the strength in his arms. He could only watch helplessly as Izaya's head bobbed up and down over his cock, occasionally deep-throating him only to come back up and suck hard on the tip.

It was then that Izaya looked up and made eye contact with Shizuo. "Shizu-chan," His voice was slightly hoarse, making Shizuo's cock twitch, "Come for me."

Shizuo practically lost it when Izaya took him back into his mouth following those words and sucked hard while pulling slightly on the anal beads. Shizuo came hard into Izaya's mouth. In the instant he started coming, Izaya removed the first bead which rubbed over Shizuo's prostate as his muscles clenched around it. Izaya continued pulling the beads out one by one, each bead pressing and rubbing Shizuo's sweet spot while he came. Even with that, Izaya still continued to suck hard, drawing out Shizuo's orgasm even more to a point where the two sensations almost caused him to pass out. In fact, it was probably a miracle that he _didn't_ pass out after that.

"Haaah… Haah…" Shizuo tried to catch his breath. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't even think of what to say, let alone find the ability to form words.

Once Izaya sat up and wiped his mouth, Shizuo realized that Izaya had swallowed. Damn. Why did that realization alone make his cock twitch again? Did the Flea drug him or something? No… Izaya _was_ the drug. And Shizuo was an addict.

Izaya's eyes were glazed over with lust as he reached down to touch himself for the first time since removing his own clothing.

"Ahh… Shizu-chan…" Izaya moaned looking at Shizuo while lightly stroking himself.

Shizuo shifted under Izaya's gaze. He wasn't sure if he was ready for another round, but it didn't look like Izaya was going to give him much of a choice. It must have taken a lot of self control to avoid touching himself that entire time, and from the look in his eyes, Izaya's patience was running thin.

Izaya crawled over Shizuo until they were face to face. When Izaya brought his lips to Shizuo, he opened up instantly, letting Izaya explore his mouth. Shizuo could taste his own release in Izaya's mouth, making his cock twitch again. Izaya's hand reached between them, pumping their cocks together. Shizuo moaned into Izaya's mouth at the feeling of Izaya's rigid length rubbing against his own half-hard arousal.

As Izaya's hand quickened, his hips also began to move against Shizuo. The thrusts sped up until Shizuo was almost at complete hardness once again.

"Nggghh… Sorry Shizu-chan… I can't…" Izaya moved his hand to his own arousal, sitting up again to grab the lube and coat himself. "Are you ready?"

After the feeling of cold plastic inside, Shizuo was more than ready to feel Izaya's hot length moving inside of him. "Yeah. Do it."

From the moment the tip touched his hole, Shizuo could feel the difference. A new pulse of arousal shot through Shizuo's system as soon as he felt Izaya push inside. The smooth cold plastic had nothing on the hot arousal that was slowly filling him up.

"Haah!" Izaya suddenly stopped all movement, closing his eyes tightly. Shizuo could tell he was fighting the urge to come too soon. Shizuo had felt the same thing the first time he pushed into Izaya.

A few moments later, Izaya opened his eyes and continued pushing into Shizuo's hole. "Ngghh… You're still so tight, Shizu-chan… Haaaah!"

Inch by inch, Izaya buried himself inside of Shizuo until he was fully inside of the blonde. Shizuo could feel his muscles clench and unclench around Izaya's arousal.

All the while pushing himself inside, Izaya was doing his best not to come too fast. Playing with Shizuo had gotten him more aroused than he'd realized, and the tight wet heat that surrounded him now was bringing him closer to the edge with every small movement and involuntary muscle spasm from the blonde beneath him.

Once he was completely inside, Izaya bent forward to lock his lips onto Shizuo's once again, sucking on his tongue while reaching his hand back between them to stroke Shizuo's arousal. Once they were both ready, Izaya started moving his hips in and out at a torturously slow pace. Shizuo moaned every time Izaya's cock rubbed his abused prostate, while Izaya moaned every time he pushed back inside, feeling the head of his arousal rub against Shizuo's insides.

"Sh-shit… Shizu-chaaahhhn!" Izaya broke the kiss and picked up the pace, leaving Shizuo—once again—a moaning mess underneath him.

Every time Izaya hit his prostate, Shizuo couldn't hold back a loud moan. Yes, this is _much_ better than the toys. The feeling of Izaya's hot arousal pushing in and out and increasing in speed was leading Shizuo closer and closer to the edge. And for some reason, Izaya calling his name out above him seemed even more arousing than ever before.

Soon, Izaya's thrusts grew frantic, and his grip on Shizuo's cock tightened as he continued pumping it. Shizuo quickly found himself tipping over the edge, but when his orgasm finally hit him, he was dry. His muscled clenched, and he felt the familiar waves of ecstasy flow through his body, but there was no release.

In that moment, Izaya came as well when the feeling of Shizuo clenching down on him grew to be too much. He continued to push in and out, riding out his own orgasm when he realized that even though Shizuo was coming, he was dry.

Izaya collapsed on Shizuo's chest panting heavily, while a small chuckle passed his lips.

"What's so funny, Flea?" Shizuo asked, also trying to catch his breath.

"I said I was going to work you dry, but I didn't know I really would!" Izaya continued to laugh weakly until Shizuo interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, will you just untie me already before I break this stuff?"

"Fine, Fine…" Izaya pushed himself off of Shizuo, and carefully pulled himself out of Shizuo before removing Shizuo's bindings.

Once he was finished, Izaya collapsed on the bed next to Shizuo. "So, what did you think?"

Shizuo was silent for a moment. "Your kinky shit is a little much. And what the fuck was with your 'safe word' anyway? Were you _trying_ to piss me off?"

Izaya laughed again. "Sorry about that, Shizu-chan. But you know how I like to mess with you!"

"Yeah, well never do it again, got that?"

"Okay, fine." They sat in silence for a while before Izaya spoke again. "Hey, Shizu-chan?"

"What?"He grumbled in response.

"I think I like being on bottom better."

Shizuo turned on his side to look at Izaya. "Good, because I don't trust you to be on top again."

"Aww, but Shizu-chan! It's healthy to change things up in a relationship!"

"Is that what we're calling it?" Shizuo asked with a small smile.

"Sure, why not?" Izaya questioned, also turning on his side to face Shizuo.

"Hmm… I guess you're right. But let's worry about that later. I'm tired." Shizuo said, closing his eyes and making himself comfortable.

"As you should be after that." Izaya said with a grin. "Next time you can use those beads on me, okay?"

Shizuo let out a small chuckle. "Okay, Flea. But I'm not going to be so gentle."

"Fine by me."

And with that, the odd couple drifted off to sleep, too exhausted to care about the mess they'd made of Shizuo's bed.

…~-~…

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! I hope you all have a fantastic new year! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys. I finally caved and decided to make this into a two-shot just because I know it's going to take me forever to work on my next story. (I have 11 pages on word of just ideas/the start of an outline, and I'm nowhere close working out some of the intricacies of the story… Someone kill me now! XD ) So I figured I'd write this now because I need a break from working that story out. :D **

**Enjoy! :D**

...~-~…

He wouldn't say he liked it, but he wasn't really sure if he _didn't_ like it either. It was mostly the lack of control that he was uncomfortable with. Izaya lay on his bed in a similar position that Shizuo had been in before, with his arms handcuffed over his head to the frame of the bed. Only once that had been done, Shizuo took the next step and used the extra bindings to tie his legs so that his knees were bent, pressing his calves against his hamstrings. With such limited movement, Izaya suddenly felt trapped, yet at the same time, there was a sort of thrill to it all.

Merely knowing that he was completely helpless against anything Shizuo wanted to do to him was both terrifying and exhilarating; nevertheless, he still struggled against his bindings when that feeling of powerlessness began to creep back into his subconscious.

"Calm down, Izaya-kun." Shizuo said teasingly in response to Izaya's thrashing, "I promise, I won't hurt you."

"It-It's not that, Shizu-chan…" Izaya began, trying to loosen the bindings on his legs a little bit with his struggling, "I-I'm not sure if I can do this…"

"Sorry, Izaya. But this is payback for before. You had your fun with me, now it's my turn."

Izaya swallowed hard at the look in Shizuo's eyes. He rarely saw that predatory look since they had begun their relationship, and seeing it now, while he was naked and helpless before him, was very unsettling.

"So then," Izaya tried his best to keep his voice level, "What are you planning to do with me, dare I ask?"

"Don't worry, Izaya. I'll make you feel good." Shizuo said with a sinister smile.

If it hadn't been for the fact that those words sounded a little too familiar to Izaya, maybe he would be able to relax a bit more. He was put even more on edge when he saw Shizuo search through his closet pulling out random articles of clothing until he found a small box on the floor of the closet.

Izaya knew he was doomed when he saw the smile on Shizuo's face as he pulled out a long cloth strap with buckles on either end. He couldn't even remember when or where he had bought the damn thing, but as Shizuo brought it over to the bed, Izaya couldn't help but wish he could go back in time and slap himself for being such an idiot.

"This'll hold you." Shizuo said as he attached one end of the strap to the bed frame to Izaya's right before wrapping it over Izaya's waist and attaching the other end the left side of the bed. Izaya's heart began pounding in his chest when Shizuo tightened the strap until Izaya couldn't move his lower body.

"O-okay, Shizu-chan… Seriously… I can't do this… I—"

Izaya was silenced when Shizuo sealed his lips over Izaya's and lightly licked at his tongue in a way that was so gentle, he could hardly believe that this was the same man who had just tied him up.

"Izaya…" Shizuo breathed as he parted their lips, "Trust me, I promise I won't hurt you." Shizuo emphasized his point by lightly running his thumbs over Izaya's cheekbones before giving him another light kiss. "Just calm down, okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Izaya did just that as he closed his eyes and let himself go limp on the bed, only to nearly jump out of his skin when Shizuo walked away and returned with what could only be a blindfold.

"It's okay, trust me." Shizuo whispered as he leaned in with the blindfold in hand.

Then everything went dark. If he didn't feel helpless before, he definitely felt so now. But he wasn't afraid. Maybe it was because while he tied the blindfold, Shizuo continued to leave small gentle kisses along Izaya's forehead between his comforting whispers of the phrase "Trust me".

Tightly gripping the chains above his head, Izaya tried to relax as Shizuo began trailing kisses starting from Izaya's lips, and slowly moving over to his left ear which he lightly nibbled on.

"_Nnn_!" Izaya bit his bottom lip to hold back the moan forming in his throat. His ears were very sensitive, and being blindfolded meant that his other senses were working at a much higher level—especially his sense of touch. He could feel every little sweep of Shizuo's clothing against his body, every brush of his lips along his bare skin, and every breath that Shizuo took as he exhaled hot air over his neck.

And yet he couldn't touch back. He strained against the bindings, wanting nothing more than to run his hands over those hard muscles, or thread his fingers through that course blonde hair; however, the handcuffs prevented all of that.

And yet…

He was beginning to like the feeling… He was completely at Shizuo's mercy, and there was nothing he could do about it, but now instead of frightening him, it was beginning to become quite the turn on.

Izaya attempted to grind his hips up into Shizuo only to be reminded that he was held down by that strap across his waist. "Shizu-chan…" He whispered.

"Yeah?" Shizuo's response sent more hot breath trailing along Izaya's ear and down the side of his neck, making him shiver at the contrast between Shizuo's warmth and the cool air around him.

"T-touch me…" He said, again attempting to move his hips to call attention to his half-hard arousal.

"Not yet… You're gonna have to wait…" Izaya could tell Shizuo was smiling by the sound of his voice.

A few moments later, Izaya could feel the heat from Shizuo's body move away before the sound of rustling fabric filled his ears.

'Well, if Shizuo is undressing this quickly, he must be just as turned on…' Izaya thought as he waited somewhat patiently for his lover to return.

Listening intently for Shizuo's movements, Izaya soon heard a small shuffling noise to his right before he felt the mattress sink down as Shizuo moved back closer to him. He had to admit, not being able to see anything _did_ bring a little more excitement to the whole thing, especially when he felt Shizuo's hand rest on his abdomen. It simply rested there, just barely above his navel, and did nothing else. Izaya could feel his stomach muscles twitch in anticipation under Shizuo's hand as he silently begged for Shizuo to lower that hand just a few more inches and give him the contact that he so desperately needed.

Just as Izaya was about to complain, Shizuo's hand moved. However, instead of moving towards his now fully erect arousal, Shizuo's hand trailed up and rested on the center of his chest for a minute. He was sure Shizuo could feel how quickly his heart was beating by now as adrenaline pumped through his system while he waited helplessly for Shizuo to make his next move.

And then it happened. Suddenly, a wet lick trailed over Izaya's right nipple while Shizuo's hand moved to rub at the other with his thumb.

"_Ahh_!" Izaya gasped at the sudden attention, hips thrusting up automatically only to be stopped by that damn strap holding him down.

And oddly enough, rather than being terrified of the unknown, Izaya was quickly becoming even more aroused at the prospect of not knowing what would come next. Every little bit of information his other senses gathered allowed him only the knowledge of where Shizuo was, but when he decided to move his hand, Izaya could only wait in anticipation to find out where it would be going next.

It was downright _exciting_. Especially as Shizuo's hand began trailing down lower and lower, finally passing below his waist, but not yet where he wanted it. Izaya let out a small whimper as Shizuo traced small circles along his hipbones before skipping over his groin completely, only to rest on his inner thigh.

Izaya could feel cock twitch with every touch from Shizuo. When he began to slide his hand up closer to his arousal, Izaya instantly spread his bound legs wide, silently asking Shizuo for what he wanted, and finally, Shizuo gave it to him.

"_A-Aaaahhhh_! Shi-Shizu-chaaahhhnn!"

The first stroke was long and hard, eliciting a cry from the back of Izaya's throat as the sudden forceful touch made him once again attempt to thrust his hips up against his bindings as Shizuo's touch quickly became light, slow, and teasing.

Izaya let out a frustrated groan as Shizuo began frivolously running his fingertips up and down Izaya's shaft, ignoring the small whimpers from Izaya asking for more.

Then the contact stopped. Izaya shifted as much as he could on the bed, trying to sense where Shizuo had moved to.

_Vrrrrrrrrr- _

Izaya froze when he heard the sound of the vibrator he had used on Shizuo whirl to life. Adrenaline surged through his system when he felt Shizuo move closer to him—more specifically, between his legs. Izaya waited, wondering what Shizuo was planning when he suddenly felt Shizuo's hand grip him tight, and Shizuo's lips lightly kiss the head of his cock.

"Nnghh… Shizu-chan…" Izaya moaned at the light touch. It wasn't enough.

Clutching the handcuffs above his head, Izaya let out a small yelp when Shizuo unexpectedly took the head into his mouth and suck hard while simultaneously pressing the vibrator against his testicles.

"Sh-Shizu-Ohh!" Izaya tugged on the handcuffs and tried again in vain to thrust his hips up into that warm mouth. It was no use. All he could do was lie there and moan as Shizuo had his way with him.

Panting, Izaya threw his head back when Shizuo ran his tongue along the underside of the head, while moving so that he could gently press the vibrator into Izaya's perineum. He couldn't stop the low groan that left his mouth as the vibrations reached his prostate from the outside.

With his blood pounding in his ears, Izaya quickly felt himself approaching the edge. "Shizu-chan… _Ah_! I-I'm gonna cum…"

Shizuo's only response was to press the vibrator in harder and replace his mouth with fast strokes up and down Izaya's cock.

Izaya came with a cry as his hips continued to fight against their binding as his body gave in to the overwhelming feeling of euphoria while spasms tore through his lower abdomen. Shizuo continued to give him a few long hard strokes as he came, drawing out every last bit of his release, and making him shudder each time Shizuo touched his oversensitive head.

By the time Shizuo let go of his softening cock, Izaya was basking in his afterglow, allowing the tingling feeling to spread throughout his body.

But he knew it wasn't over yet. Not after what he had made Shizuo go through. There was no way that he would be able to talk his way out of this one, so why not enjoy the peace while he could?

Of course, said peace was very short lived as Izaya felt Shizuo return to the bed, most likely with another toy.

Izaya's suspicions were proven correct when he felt cold plastic rub up against his leg. There was no mistaking that texture. Shizuo was holding the anal beads that he had used on Shizuo the last time.

"I'm sure you can handle these without preparation, right?" Shizuo asked, making Izaya's breath hitch at the thought. "After all, the first few beads aren't much bigger than my fingers."

Yes, he probably could take it, but the thought of those beads inside him before his muscles had a chance to fully relax still made him shudder.

However, before Izaya had a chance to respond, Shizuo already began lightly massaging his entrance with a lube-covered finger.

"Just relax, okay? I won't be _too_ rough." Shizuo teased as he continued to let his finger circle Izaya's hole.

Izaya bit his lip as he felt the lube-coated toy press against his entrance and slowly push inside. The beads slipped inside rather smoothly, allowing that tight ring of muscle to open and close around each bead. As the beads got bigger, Izaya could feel them rub over his sweet spot with more and more pressure, quickly bringing him back to full hardness again.

When he reached the final bead, Shizuo only pushed it in half way and held it there, stretching Izaya's entrance around the bead.

"Nnnaaahh!" Izaya arched his back, trying to get that final bead to push inside, but Shizuo simply held it in place against Izaya's struggling.

Falling back on the bed, Izaya went limp, knowing it was futile to even bother fighting anymore. He could feel the beads nestled inside of him as his muscles involuntarily tightened around them. It was then that Shizuo pushed the bead in the rest of the way. Izaya moaned quietly when his muscles closed over the bead, locking it in place.

Izaya lay panting, unable to think clearly as Shizuo lightly massaged the quivering muscles tightly clamping down in the beads. His mouth dropped open and his toes curled as the constant pressure over his prostate slowly began to drive him crazy.

_Vrrrrrrrrr-_

Izaya didn't even have time to react before the vibrator was pressed directly against the underside of Izaya's cock. Shizuo wrapped a hand around both the vibrator and Izaya, holding the toy in place. His grip tightened on the handcuffs, and his muscles clenched hard around the beads still deep inside of him as he grew closer to the edge. The vibrations rippled up and down his shaft, feeling the most intense pleasure on the base of the head.

If there is one thing that amazed Izaya, it was the way that Shizuo could always read him in the bedroom, especially the small changes in his body language as he grew closer to climax. And now was no different.

In the instant before he came, Shizuo pulled the beads out quickly while tightening his grip on the vibrator and his member, making the vibrations more intense as Izaya felt his release shoot out of him. His hips strained to try and thrust up into the toy—once again, to no avail—while the feeling of the beads pulling out one by one prolonged his orgasm to a point where Izaya was seeing stars behind his blindfold.

Giving Izaya a short amount of time to gather himself, Shizuo set the toys to the side and soon began pumping Izaya's sensitive cock, not allowing him to go soft quite yet.

Izaya squirmed underneath Shizuo, still much too sensitive to handle the sensation of a hand slowly stroking him. Less than a minute later, Izaya could feel the familiar sensation of the tip of Shizuo's arousal pressing against his entrance.

Slowly, Shizuo pushed inside, filling Izaya up much more fully than the beads ever could. His back arched and his eyes rolled back as Shizuo entered him, finally stopping once he was fully inside.

The pace was torturously slow; however, Izaya appreciated it considering he was still at such a high point of sensitivity that every little touch or movement sent his body into overdrive of ecstasy.

Gradually, the pace quickened while Shizuo continuously stroked Izaya in time with his thrusts, rapidly bringing both of them to their peak.

Shizuo bit into Izaya's shoulder as he came, spurts of white hot cum coating Izaya's inner walls. The sensation alone always had a profound effect on Izaya's arousal, and even after already releasing twice, Izaya came yet again at the sensation.

In that moment, Shizuo sealed his lips over Izaya's in a dominating kiss that made his limbs feel like gelatin before it has been refrigerated.

And then all awareness faded away.

…~-~…

When his eyes opened again, Izaya found himself wrapped comfortably in Shizuo's arms, with the blonde gently running his fingers through his hair. Shifting slightly closer to his lover, Izaya could feel that Shizuo had already cleaned both of them up, and had most likely put away everything that they had used.

"Nnnggh… How long was I out?" Izaya asked, still feeling rather exhausted.

"About an hour." Shizuo responded quietly. "Sorry, I hope I wasn't too rough…"

Izaya let out a small chuckle. "No, it was good." He whispered, burying his face into Shizuo's chest. "Could have gone a little easier on the restraints though…"

Shizuo's grip tightened around Izaya. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay I guess… After all, this was supposed to be your revenge, was it not?"

"Yeah, well…" Shizuo trailed off.

"Let's just go to sleep, ne?" Izaya suggested, letting his eyes slip closed again.

"Okay… Yeah…" Shizuo whispered, suddenly feeling tired as well.

"…Love you…" Izaya mumbled.

Placing a small kiss on the top of Izaya's head, Shizuo closed his eyes. "…Love you too…"

…~-~…

**And now it's done for real. XD**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! **


End file.
